El reencuentro
by jyna
Summary: despues de unas vacaciones los peleadores se vuelven a reunir.. que pasara desde entonces?
1. Chapter 1

Los peleadores se volvian a encontrar despues de unas largas vacaciones. Habian quedado en que marucho los iria a buscar con su nave, y luego estarian un mes paseando por ahí…

Primero recigio a dan, despues a runo, luego a julie(que venia con su novio billy) y mas tarde a alice.

Julie- chicas! Hace un monton que no nos vemos!- decia mientras las abrazaba-

Runo- aii julie, me estas aficciando! – se quejaba esta-

Alice- peor julie no paso mucho tiempo-

Julie- no importa, para mi fue una eternidad!..-

Runo no julie no lo fue- decia esta media fastidiada por la vos chiyona de esta-pero ahora nos volvemos a juntar todos otra vez.- decia un poco mas contenta-

Alice- si peor… no falta alguin?

Runo- no.. estamos todos-

Alice- no, no.. Falta.. shun..- esto ultimo (osea shun) lo dijo en un susurro, el cual runo pudo escuchar-

Runo- si ya se… solo queria ver cual era tu reaccion ante esto-

Alice- de que estas hablando?-

Runo- de shun.. queria ver si te importaba tanto como para darte cuenta que no estaba-

Alice- ja, ja.. muy graciosa runo-

Julie- mira alce, estamos volando sobre la casa de shun!-

Alice- que, el no va a venir?- en eso se mete dan, que duarnte todo este tiempo estubo escuchando la cone¿versacion de estas-

Dan- si, solo que no hace falta parar para que suba… el sube de otra forma..-

Alice PDV

Dan- si, solo que no hace falta parar para que suba… el sube de otra forma..- escuche decir a dan segundos antes de sentir un golpe en la nave. En esoveo que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a shun (encapuchado tipo new vestroia) subiendo a la nave. En ese momento dan y yo lo fuimos a ayudar, aunque no hacia falta peor era solo por precaucion. Cuando subio , lo saludo a dan y luego a mi con un beso en la mejilla. Por lo nerviosa que me puse, di un paso en falso. Por suerte shun me atrapo a la ves que me susurraba (muy cerca de mi) "ten cuidado la proxima ves, no creo que la proxima ves tenga suerte de atraparte yo". Wowww... Shun me hablo... es la primera ves que lo escucho… bueno no la primera.. peor nunca me habia hablado… bueno no importa.. despues de esto shun me solto y se fue a sentar.

Luego julie y runo se acercaron.

Julie- mmm… me parece que se armo una nueva pareja..- decia esta feliz-

Runo- o una pareja en progreso- mientras reian-

Alice-chicas.. de que estan hablando?- decia esta confundida-

Runo- de vos y de shun!-

Alice- que? Peor como se les puede ocurrir semejante estupides?-

Julie- hay alice, todabia no puedo creer que no te diste cuenta-

Alice- darme cuenta de que?

Julie- que a shun le gustas!. No viste que a runo y a mi nos dijo un simple "hola" y a ti te saludo con un beso, sin contar que luego de tu "caida" te susurro algo al oido-

Alice- hay chicas.. ps.. no me dijo nada.. y a mi me saludo porque estaba cerca de la puerta..-decia esta excusandose-

Runo- si claro alice- como tu digas- Dicho esto se fueron a comer, ya que era de noche.

Nadie P D V-

Despues de comer charlaron un largo rato y luego se fueron a dormir.

Alice PDV

Luego de charlar, todos se furon a dormir menos yo que me fui a al sala de estar a mirar la tele.

Despues de un rato me empiezo a sentir... extraña? Y empiezo a sentir que me mareo y puntadas en la cabeza. Me recoste en el sillon que estaba (ya que estaba sentada) para ver si me calmaba. Pero no... Era inutil... Cada vez me sentia peor y sentia cada ves mas frio. Me quede acostada para ver si se me pasaba. De repente siento como alguien se acerca a mi, peor no le di importancia y aque pensaba que era mi imaginacion al sentirme como me sentia.

Shun PDV

Despues de charlar todos nos fuimos a dormir. Como no me podia dormir me levante por un vaso de agua y luego a la sala de estar. Cuando llego a la sala de estar, veo que alguien esta acostado en uno de los sillones. Cuando me acerco un poco mas, veo que ese alguien es alice. Pensando que esta dormida la fui a desperta, pero me sorprendi cuando note que su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y su cara estaba roja. Rapidamente fui a tomarle la temperatura para comprovar que tenia fiebre, pero me sorprendi o me... asuste? Mas cuando veo que tenia 41° de fiebre. Apenas le saque el termometro, fui a buscar una fuente con agua helada y un pañuelo para ponerle en la frente asi le bajaba la temperatura. Luego le dije que se tratara de parar, pero cuando lo intento se callo…

Me di cuenta que no podia sola.. asique la tome entra mis brazos y la lleve a mi cuarto (ya que estaba mas cerca). Me quede vijilando qu e le bajara la fiebre. Creo que eran las 4 o 5 de la mañana cuando la vi mejor y le volvi a tomar la temperatura. Me tranquilice cuando note que tenia 36° asique me fui a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Me tranquilice cuando note que tenia 36° asique me fui a dormir. Aproveche que mi cuarto tenia un sillon, asique me acoste ahí.

Alice PDV

Al sentirme un poco mejor me despierto y veo que este no es mi cuarto, pero la sorpresa mas grande fue que cuando me gire lo vi a shun acostado en el sillon que estaba cerca de la cama. Lo desperte delicadamente.

Alice- shun, shun- decia mientras lo sacudia suavemente-

Shun- eh?.. que… ah hola alice! Te sientes mejor?-

Alice- si.. pero.. que me paso?, por que estoy en tu cuarto-

Shun- es que ayer a la noche fui a al sala por que no me podia dormir, te vi acostada en el sillon y pensando que estabas dormida fui a deseprtarte y noto que tu cuerpo estaba muy caliente (no piensen mal). Entonces decidi ponerte un pañuelo mojado en agua muy fria para que te baje la fiebre. Como no te podia dejar tirada en el sillon decidi traerte a mi cuarto, ya que el mio estaba mas cerca.

Alice- ya veo.. gracias…- decia esta con una sonrisa-

Shun- de nada, sera mejor que bajemos nos deben estar esperando-

Alice- si, bamos-decia esta mientras se paraba, pero como estaba un poco mareada todabia, shun la ayudaba haciendole de apoyo-

EN LA SALA…

Dan- mmmm… que ricooo!- decia con la boca llena- marucho.. tienes mas de esto?-

Runo- ya dan espera a que bajen los demas!- decia esta dandole un golpe a dan-

Dan- hayyyy runo me dolioo! No hacia falta pegarme, con un ssimple "espera a los demas" alcanza-

Runo- pues fijate que contigo si hace falta!-gritaba esta-

Julie- hay pobre danyy! Runo que mala eres!- mientras abrazaba a dan- (recuerden que julie habia venido con billy)

Billy-emm... Julie... mm... no se...mm. quizas deverias. Mm.. ALEJARTE DE EL!-decia este enojado-

Julie- hay billy si sabes que te quiero a vos!—mientras lo besaba-

En eso bajaron alice y shun. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que shun le hacia de apoyo a alice.

Runo- alice! Que te paso, te sientes bien?- decia esta al ver que la chica estaba palida-

Alice- nada runo, tranquilizate, a la noche tuve un poco de fiebre pero ahora estoy mejor.-

Runo- si mejor.. estas palida.. te sientes bien?

Alice- si, debe ser que no comi nada-

Runo- bueno toma-mientras le daba una tostada- come-

Alice- gracias-

Despues de que terminaron de desayunar estuvieron hablando un rato en la sala y luego alice les haviso que se iva a acostar porque se volvio a sentir mal.-

Mientras tanto los chicos seguian hablando mientras que las chicas habian ido a ver como estaba alice-

Julie- alice te sientes bien?-

Runo- oh por dios le volvio a subir la fiebre- decia mientras le tocaba la frente-

Julie- ya esta runo, la tenemos que llevar al hospital-

En la sala, dan y billy se habian ido a comprar la comida ya que hoy les tocaba a ellos hacer las compras. Las chicas aprovecharon que se detuvieron y llevarona alice al hospital. Como no la podian levantar y dan y billy se habian ido a comprar, llamaron a shun para que la levate el, ya que el es un ninja y tiene mas fuerza. Cuando este llego la tomo suavemente entre sus brazos, bajo de la nave y se dirijieron al hospital. Cuando llegaron la atendieron enseguida. Le dijeronq ue es una gripe muy fuerte y que tome unas pastilles que le reseto cada 8 hs. Tambien les dijo que si le subia otra vez mucha fiebre como a que tuvo a la noche, la hagan darse un baño de agua bien fria y que vigilen que no haga mucha fuerza y que haga reposo. Luego de esto shun pago la consulta y volvieron a la nave. Cuando entraron, alice dijo que se sentia mejor y se quedo en el sillon. Mientras tanto, runo y julie fueron a preguntar si los chicos habian llegado.

Julie- marucho, llegaron los chicos ya?

Mrucho- si pero con la excusa de que estaban cansados por ir a comprar caminando se fueron a dormir.

Runo- hay…ese dan- deci a esta enojada- julie, andando, bamos a despertarlos.

En el cuarto de dan…

Runo- dan, dan, DAN!- grito esta enojada- LEVANTATE YA!-

Dan- ahora me levanto- decia dormido-

Runo- ya levantate- mientras lo agarraba del brazo haciendo fuerza para levantarlo. En eso dan aprovecho y como el era mas fuerte la tiro a runo a la cama haciendo que quede sobre el. Esta intenta levantarse regañando a su supuesto amigo, pero el no la deja y la da vuelta haciendo que el quedara sobre ella.

Runo- dan que haces, sueltame!- se quejaba esta-

Dan- no runo, tengo que decirte algo-

Runo- bueno, yo no quiero que me digas ese "algo", ahora dejame ir-

Dan- no runo, vos no te vas a ir hasta que yo te diga lo que te tengo que decir-

Runo-* dando un suspiro* bien te escucho.-

Dan- runo yo… yo te.. yo te quiero- mientras la besaba-

Estos se separaron por falta de aire.

Runo- yo tambien te quiero dan…- mientraslo volvia a besar.

En el cuarto de billy…

Julie- billy, despiertate- mientras le daba un beso-

Billy- si querida ya me levanto-

(no voy a poner mucho de estos dos.. Me voy a concentrar mas en shun y alice, runo y dan)

En la sala… las chicas habian ido a despertar a los chicos (y marucho las guio hasta las habitaciones, ya que la nave tambien era gigante) dejando a alice y a shun solos…


	3. Chapter 3

En la sala… (Recuerden que alice y shun habian quedados solos)

Alice estaba dormida y al parecer estaba soñando…

Shun… shun- repeti a esta-

Shun habia escuchado que la chica lo llamaba y se acerco a ver que pasaba..

Shun- alice que pasa?- mientras veia que a esta le salian lagrimas de los ojos. Cuando este se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando le dijo..

Shun- tranquila, estoy aca con vos..- decia este para tranquilizar a la chica mientras le secaba las lagrimas…-

Cuando vio que se tranquilizo, fue por un vaso de agua. Cuando volvio a la sala, se encontro con que esta habia despertado.

Shun- te sientes bien?-

Alice- si, eso creo-

En eso llega runo, la cual habia escuchado que lo llamaba a shun.

Runo- alice, podemos hablar a solas?

Alice- si, decia esta intrigada por lo que su amiga le querria decir-

Runo- alice, soñaste con shun, otra vez no?-

Alice- si… como sabes?-

Runo-porque escuche cuando decias su nombre…-

Alice- ah.. y que hay con eso?-

Runo- que el escucho que lo llamabas y se acerco a vos.-

Alice- hay no.. y.. que hizo?-

Runo- nada.. se acerco y te susurro algo al oido pero no se bien que..-

Alice-mm… no se… lo unico que se es que este sueño fue diferente… en este sueño el me dijo que el estaba conmigo y que me quedara tranquila…-

Runo- hay alice… no te das cuaenta de que shun te quiere?-

Alice- puede ser… no se… no estoy muy segura..-

Runo- mm.. bueno.. esta bien, no te preocupes, cuando vos estes segura o tengas mas sospechas hablamso, si-

Alice- si, gracias runo-

Runo- de nada, para eso estan las amigas-

Alice- si, y vos con dan? Hay algo?-

Runo- algo?, con dan?... mm.. no… eh.. me tengo.. que ir..- decia esta tratando de evadir el tema-

Alice- a donde?-

Runo- eh.. a bañar.. si eso.. a bañar..-

Alice- jaja.. bueno anda a bañarte.. jaj- se reia esta dandoce cuenta de que su amiga queria esquivar el tema y viendo como se ponia nerviosa-

Runo- de que te ries..?-

Alice- no.. de nada. Ajja..-

Runo - m.. bueno esta bien..-decia mientras se iva-

En otra parte de la sala….

Dan- shun.. te puedo preguntar una cosa?-

Shun- si, que pasa?

Dan- eh.. que paso en la sala con alice?-

Shun- nada.. por?-

Dan- dale shun, te conozco desde que eramos chicos-

Shun- *dando un suspiro* esta bien dan, ella me empepzo a llamar y yo me acerce para ver que queria pero despues me doy cuenta de que ella repetia mi nombre y lloraba a la vez-

Dan- y entonces?-

Shun- y entonces no se.. no se que estaria soñando para que se ponga a si la verdad.. me quede preocupado-

Dan- sabes shun, runo em conto que alice no es la primera vez que sueña con vos-

Shun- q.. que estas diciendo?-

Dan- runo me dijo que las veces que se quedo a dormir en su casa, tambien soñaba con vos-

Shun- eso que quiere decir?-

Dan- mm.. no se, pero lo que si se es que lo tenes que averiguar, y rapido..-

Shun- si, ire a hablar con ella-

Dan- de acuerdo, habla y espues me cuentas-

Shun- si-

En la sala con alice..

Shun- alice.. podemos hablar un minuto?-

Alice- si que pasa?-

Shun- tu… soñaste conmigo, no?-

Cuando escucho esto, ella se tenso.

Alice- e.. eso.. creo- decia esta tartamudeando-

Shun- y bien, me contas que paso en tu sueño?-

Alice- no te enojes.. pero no quiero hablar de eso, por lo monos no ahora-

Shun- esta bien, no te voy a obligar-

Alice- te enojaste?-

Shun- no, no, quedate tranquila- decia este mientras se iva-

Alice- shun…- susurro esta, peor el pelinegro la escucho igual-

Shun- si?-

Alice- yo.. *suspirando* nada.. no importa-

Shun- alice.. quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea..-

Alice- gracias shun-

Shun- de nada-

Despues de esto, el dia transcurrio tranquilo hasta que llego la noche, y como siempre runo y julie estaban peleando en la sala.

Runo- hay julie! Basta, no puedes hablar de otra cosa mas que de ropa?-

Julie- hay ya runo, no seas tan gruñona-

Runo- si no queres que sea gruñona como vos decis, no me provoques-

Julie- pero si yo no te proboco, eres tu la que se enoja de la nada y no tienes pasiencia-

Alice- basta chicas, dejen de pelar, no pueden pasar un dia sin pelear ustedes dos?-

Runo- es que ella empieza y no para! Billy controla a tu novia!-

Billy- chicas no es de malo.. pero.. a mi no me metan-

Julie- gracias por defenderme billy-y se va enojada al cuarto-

Billy- no espera, julie.. ire a hablar con ella…-

Despues de que billy y julie se arregalron, todos se fueron a comer. Luego tuvieron su peculiar charla nocturna en la sala y despues se fueron a dormir. Alice decidio quedarse como la anterior noche, mirando una pelicula en la sala de la nave.

Alice PDV

Despues de que charlamos uno por uno se fue a dormir. Solo quede yo en la sala. Pero no me habia dado cuenta de una cosa. Shun no se habia ido a dormir. No se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que el sabia que yo me iba a quedar un rato mas en la sala despues de que todos se fueran a dormir.

En eso siento unos pasos detrás mios. Me giro para ver quien era y estaba el, dirigiendose hacia el sillon donde yo me encontraba.

Shun- me puedo sentar con vos?-

Alice- claro-

Shun- que estas viendo?-

Alice- una pelicula-

Shun- no es un poco tarde para que estes sola aca?-

Alice- puede ser.. pero me gusta la tranquilidad de la noche-

Shun- si, a mi tambien, es en el momento ene l que me pongo a pensar un monton de cosas…-

Alice- a si? y en cosas como que pensas?-

Shun- en cosas como estas- en eso shun se acerca cada vez mas alice hasta que...-

Bueno, por ser mala les dejo aca el tercer capitulo :D, y puede que actualice mas este porque es el que mas me gusta.. asique los puede que los tenga un poco abandonados pero no por eso no los voy a actualizar.. espero que les guste y dejen reviews. bye!


	4. formacion de parejas?

_Shun- en cosas como estas-_ en eso shun se acerca cada vez mas alice hasta que la agarra de la mano y le susurra al oido.

Shun- ven conmigo-

Alice- si-

En eso shun la lleva hacia el cuarto de el y cierra la puerta con llave.

Shun- listo-

Alice- porque me trajiste aca?-

Shun- porque si hacia esto alla, nos podrian interrumpir-

Alice- hacer que?-decia esta un poco nerviosa-

Shun- hacer esto- en eso shun la toma por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo dandole un sueve beso. Alice no sabia como reaccionar ante la decisión del pelinegro, pero cuando se decidio, le correspondio el beso y shun lo profundizo. Estos calleron a la cama, haciendo que shun quede sobre ella, pero no del todo para no aplastarla. En un momento se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire.

Shun- alice te amo, y quiero estar siempre con vos-

Alice- yo tambien te amo shun-

Este otra vez la volvio a besar, hasta que en un momento se quedaron dormidos.

En el cuarto de dan..-

Dan PDV

Yo estaba dormido muy comodamente hasta que escucho un grito que me hace salir de la cama de un salto. Cuando reconozco la vos, me doy cuenta qu ela que grito fue runo. En eso me dirigi a su cuarto corriendo como un loco. Cuando llego, abro la puerta de una patada.

Dan- runo te encuentras bien?-

Runo- DAN!- decia esta mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba- no te vallas porfavor quedate aca, no me dejes sola-

Dan- tranquila runo, estoy aca, que paso?-

Runo- tuve una pesadilla en el que vos morias y yo no podia hacer nada al respecto. Porfavor no te vallas, quedateaca conmigo- repetia esta mientras lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte-

Dan- runo, yo no te dejare sola, pero fue solo un sueño, no me paso nada, tranquilizate-

Runo- esta bien, pero igual no te vallas, quedate aca-

Dan- a dormir?- decia este sorprendido por el pedido de la chica-

Runo- si, porfavor-

Dan- esta bien, pero… hay una sola cama..-

Runo- ya se, peor la podemos compartir.. si no te.. molesta-

Dan- no, no, no me molesta, ven bamos a acostarnos-

Runo- si- mientras se secaban las lagrimas que aun luchaban por salir-

Cuando se acostaron, runo se acosto en el pecho de dan, mientras que este le decia " te amo runo"

Runo- yo tambien dan- mientras lo besaba-

_En el cuarto de billy..-

Julie entra siglosamente al cuarto de billy, para luego despertarlo-

Julie- billy… billy… billy- insistia esta pero billy no se despertaba- BILLY!- grito, para luego ver como el chico saltaba de su cama asustado-

Billy- (aun medio dormido, peor conciente de lo que pasaba) que, que , que paos!- decia este sobresaltado-

Julie- puedo dormir aca con vos?-

Billy- hay julie, por eso me despertaste?-

Julie- si, es que me da miedo dormir sola…-

Billy- bueno, ven, bamos a dormir-

Julie- si, si, SI!-

_Al otro dia…

Shun se despierta y la ve a alice dormida arriba de su pecho. Este la despierta y le da un dulce beso..

Shun- alice, despierta-

Alice- que,que pasa-

Shun- nos quedamos dormidos-

Alice-que como que NOS quedamos dormidos- en eso alice empieza a recordar lo que paso ayer con el- ah.. HAY NO!, habran sospechado algo los demas?-

Shun-no creo.., quieres averiguar?-

Alice- si, me acompañas?-

Shun- si, bamos-

Cuando llegan al cuarto de dan, no ven a nadie.

Alice- donde estara dan?-

Shun- creo que se donde esta, sigueme-

Alice- de acuerdo-

En eso, se dirijen al cuarto de runo.

Alice- peor este es el cuarto de runo-

Shun- ya lo se, pero mira esto- cuando abren la puerta de la pieza, ven a runo y a dan dormidos juntos como una linda pareja-

Alice- como supiste?-

Shun- creeme que lo conozco a dan, y bastante-

Alice- mm.. ya me parecia-

Luego de esto se dirijieron al cuarto de julie y como no la vieron, sospecharon qu e estaba con billy asique ni se preocuparon en buscar-

Despues de esto, se dirijieron al comedor de la nave y lo ven a marucho hablando con una persona…

mm.. quien sera esa persona... bueno espero que les guste y nos vemos en el otro cap! bye!


End file.
